


Closed Systems

by MsCongeniality



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-29
Updated: 2005-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/"><b>whr_drabbles</b></a>, linked to another drabble <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/msc_fic/3539.html">Dangerous Beauty</a> that can be considered a continuation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closed Systems

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/profile)[**whr_drabbles**](http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/), linked to another drabble [Dangerous Beauty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/msc_fic/3539.html) that can be considered a continuation.

It was so tempting, and so easy – almost like he'd been invited.

The rush, the thrill of discovery was like nothing he'd ever known. No game, no sim had ever given him anything close. This was real, these weren't just scripted challenges, they were walls designed to keep him out. Barriers he circumvented with ease, despite a lack of experience. He left his mark and slipped out of the system, erasing his tracks as he went.

When it was done he sat in his room, bathed in the glow of the monitor and a sense of accomplishment.

He couldn't wait to try it again.


End file.
